Pixie's Secret Agency (PSA) Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is expected to be followed by all pages, and any page that does not follow it may be marked as a stub. Any title that the article may have, including alternate names, should be stated and put in bold in the header of the page. The header should include a brief description about what the article is about. General Notes *Proper grammar and punctuation is expected. *Referring to anything as "new" is discouraged, as it will eventually not be new. *There should be no empty sections in any article. Writing TBW, or any variation, does not count as filling a section. *The Policy still applies when creating and editing a page. Templates Proper Templates are expected to be on all pages, in the proper locations, with Notice Templates being at the top, followed by an Infobox, followed by (at most) a single quote. Navboxes should be placed at the end of the article. Templates should be excluded if they do not apply. Characters Articles about Characters are expected to have both a History and Personality section, which should contain the character's backstory, and personality respectively. While this is more lenient on lesser important characters, which may be able to get away with just one of the sections, more major characters require both. While several infoboxes exist that can be used for characters, the standard info ox that is used is the template; if you wish to use a different infobox, it should be in the same general style as this template. The template should be located at the end of the article of every character. If said character is a puffle, the template should be used instead, and Category:Characters should be added to the page. All other applicable navigation templates should go below these, although a custom “family” navbox may be placed above them. Objects Articles about Objects should contain a description of the object, and its purpose. The template should be added to the bottom of these pages. Agencies Articles about Agencies should contain the Agency's job, and who is in the agency. Locations Articles about Locations should contain the significance of the location. The template should be added to the bottom of these pages. Puffle Species Articles about Puffle Species should contain facts about the characteristics of the puffle. The template should be at the end of every page about a puffle species. Languages Articles about Languages should contain all known words in that language. The template should be added to the bottom of these pages. Jokes Articles which are Jokes are acceptable. However, they must be put in Category:Jokes, and must still follow the Manual of Style. Trivia Sections Trivia Sections should only contain information that indirectly relates to an article. Galleries Galleries should contain only images of what the article is about. If a gallery becomes large enough (generally 8/9 images), a subpage should be created for it. These subpages should include a header stating what the page is a gallery of, and should be filed under Category:Images. Categorization Only the Categories a page belongs in should be added. A new category should not be created unless there is a purpose to that category. Opinion categories are also not allowed. Archived Pages A page will be Archived when the owner of the page goes inactive, or the owner decides to archive it. When a page is archived, the Template will be added to the top of the page.